trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Section 22
AKA Wonderland *'Created by:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Starbase 600 game. *'Number of Members:' 500 broken up into mission "desks" of no more than 150 with a small staff of prosaic types that keep the place on course. *'Nature of Members:' Starfleet Officers and selected civilians. *'Organization:' Military *'Game Role:' Another part of the puzzle *'World Role:' Counter intelligence *'Relative Influence:' Major for their size. *'Public or Secret?:' Known Secret. Known but seldom talked about. *'Publicly Stated Goal:' Drive spies totally batshit. *'Relative Wealth:' Minor, can call on the resources of Starfleet. *'Group advantages:' Specialized in nonlinear thinking *'Group disadvantages:' Limited mission scope. *'Those who favor them:' Starfleet and Federation people befuddled by spies. *'Those opposed to them:' Spies. *'Area of Operation:' Federation sphere of influence and beyond. *'Headquarters Location:' Earth *'Public Face:' None *'Notable Members:' Admiral Duban: male Ane. Duban started as an operative in Wonderland and rose through the ranks to section intelligence in the Far Sector. He was recently tapped to be the head of Starfleet Intelligence. Duban's comment on Wonderland is that it takes someone that has a steady even dull outlook to keep the section on mission, but that person must be capable of allowing the people within to work outside the normal parameters of "reasonable". *'History of the Organization:' Section 22 is one of several counter intelligence offices tasked with preventing the loss of Federation secrets. Wonderland as it is often called as in "Alice in Wonderland" specializes in countering those spies of a subtle bent. Their stock in trade is the honey pot. Tactics include heavily guarded and encrypted non-secrets. These are dangled as the low fruit in various situations in order to track where security is weak. When a given file is known to be compromised you know you have a leak there. Better you know you have a leak with minimal loss. Things like nursery rhymes given a good coat of old cypher and put in the wild. The nursery rhymes are a favorite as the type of spy that usually gets such material will twist themselves into knots trying to figure out the "true" meaning of the nonsense words. Poison pills are another common tool. Real secrets that have been changed to the point of being dangerous. The Cardassians bought lock stock and barrel into one such. They attempted to build the super secret Federation drive system, that their engineers were not sure about. They got an entire starbase swallowed by the wormhole. The name aside Wonderland is not a place of weirdness. Offices are fairly prosaic, or as prosaic as the offices of a collection of nonlinear thinkers can get. Discipline is looser, rank is less observed when in the office. Less than Starfleet's not much. An atmosphere is engendered that encourages the sideways thinking that Section 22 is expected to produce. Wonderland has a reputation as a place that Ane tend to settle, however Ane are not even the majority race in the Section. It is one of the few places in Starfleet where the Ane tendency to low humor is useful, even desired. Category:UFP SpaceCategory:ProfilesCategory:StarfleetCategory:Epiphany Trek